Team 7, after story
by Saharu-chan
Summary: 19 ans. Des années se sont écoulées, pourtant, impossible d'oublier. Impossible d'aller de l'avant. Impossible de parler. La team 7 se laisse aller... Peut-être n'y a-t-il au fond aucune autre solution que celle qu'ils s'apprêtent à prendre. Ensemble. Tous les trois. A jamais.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

**Etant d'humeur morose aujourd'hui, j'ai une envie soudaine de partager ce petit one-shot/drabble écrit il y a deux, trois ans et qui représente pour moi l'un des "tristes futurs" que j'imagine pour la Team 7. Même si j'espère sincérement que cela ne se terminera pas comme ça.  
**

**Peut-être que d'autres one-shot suivront, si le coeur m'en dit. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira malgré tout.  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il sera soigneusement pris en considération.  
**

* * *

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai 19 ans. Elève de Jiraya, l'un des trois Sannins. Ninja destiné à devenir le septième hokage du village caché de Konoha. Membre de la team 7, dirigée par Kakashi Hatake. Porteur du Kyuubi. Détesté par l'ancienne génération, apprécié ou admiré par la nouvelle. On me disait courageux. C'est vrai qu'autrefois je n'abandonnais jamais. Mais aujourd'hui... Rien de tout cela. J'ai ramené Sasuke Uchiwa, le ninja déserteur après lequel je courais depuis des années. Comment? Aucune idée. Il est revenu, je l'ai forcé. Peut-être... Sûrement. Je ne sais pas. Quand elle l'a vu, elle s'est figée. La pauvre. J'avais de la peine. Qui sommes nous? Qu'étions nous?

Passé.. Oui. Présent... sans doute. Futur...? Ce mot nous est inconnu. Kakashi est desespéré. Il essaie de faire bonne figure. Tant bien que mal. Il sait que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il l'a su dès qu'il a posé ses yeux sur la marque de sasuke, six ans plus tôt. Quand nous nous entraînons, il y a un tel silence... On peut entendre la brise caresser l'herbe sous nos pieds. Que pouvons-nous dire? Il n'y a rien à raconter. Si j'avais su... Je pensais tellement à le ramener que j'en avais oublié... l'après... les conséquences, pour lui, pour le village, pour elle, pour moi... Nous avions 13 ans... Alors que d'autres vivaient leur vie tranquillement, allant à l'école, nous avions déjà risqué nos vies vingt fois... Qui sommes-nous? Des corps de 19 ans, des âmes brisées dont l'enfance a été volée... C'est étrange.

J'aime Sakura plus que tout, et je désire mon meilleur ami à en crever.

A 13 ans, je perdais celui que je voyais comme un frère et promettait de ramener un fantôme...

A 13 ans, tu vis se déchirer les personnes chères à ton coeur et ne crut plus jamais en l'amour...

A 13 ans, il avait perdu foi en la vie et était prêt à vendre son âme au Diable...

Aujourd'hui est pourtant un autre jour... La lame de kusanagi est sous ma gorge... tenue par la main de Sasuke...

* * *

Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. J'ai 19 ans. Ninja médical, élève de Tsunade, cinquième Hokage. J'ai passé mon "enfance" à essayer de séduire un garçon parce que je le trouvais beau. Parce qu'en apparence il avait tout du prince charmant. Parce que je n'avais jamais su comprendre ses paroles de douleur

Je ne crois plus en l'amour depuis son départ. Le reste de ma vie a servi à m'entraîner afin de ne plus jamais être un fardeau. Aies-je réussi? Je l'ignore. Je m'en fiche. Mon meilleur ami a ramené celui que j'avais aimé. Je me suis figée en le voyant. Où était passé ce sentiment? Je ne ressentais rien en le voyant. Pourtant, quand il était parti, c'était si fort... Aujourd'hui, je ressens la même chose pour les deux. Ils sont indissociables. Amour, Amitié? Les deux. Pareil.

Je veux Naruto et je refuse de vivre sans Sasuke.

Tout ça pour en arriver là. Tous nos efforts. Tout ce après quoi nous avons courru. Evaporé, sans aucune importance. Comment repartir de zéro? J'ai voulu les protéger. Du fond du coeur. Je les ai vu se battre. J'ai tenté d'intervenir. Ils ont continué leurs attaques. Naruto m'a dit de ne plus me mettre entre eux. A cet instant j'ai compris. Je ne comptais pas vraiment. J'étais là sans l'être. Mon avis n'avait aucune importance. Je le savais depuis le début. Tout était joué. Même s'ils m'avaient dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Je sais qu'au fond ils auraient pu. Ils voulaient se blesser. Me blesser. Pour que nous nous réveillons enfin de la torpeur dans laquelle nous formions. Notre équipe n'aurait pas pu marcher. Ou peut-être que si, mais nous ne le voulions pas vraiment. Basée sur un triangle amoureux qui n'était qu'un prétexte pour que nous ne nous entendions pas. Tout était faux. Où est passée notre vie ? Qui sommes nous?

Le Kunaï de Naruto est sous ma gorge. Il me regarde. Je n'ai pas peur.

* * *

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai 19 ans. Nunkenin du village de Konoha, récemment réintégré au village. Dernier survivant du clan maudit des Uchiwa. Porteur du sceau maudit d'Orochimaru, l'un des trois Sanin. J'ai fui pour trouver la puissance. Persuadé qu'en tuant mon frère, je serai enfin libre. Je me trompais. Tout était faux. Un mensonge. Un complot. Ils ont détruit ma famille. Et j'ai détruit la vie de deux personnes. J'ai cherché mon frère a tout prix. Je l'ai tué de mes mains. Il était malade. Il allait mourir. Je l'ai tué. Je suis devenu comme ça. Le sang qui tâche mes mains vient de tellement de personnes. Mon meilleur ami aussi j'ai failli le tuer. J'ai brisé le coeur de celle qui m'aimait. L'amour? J'ignorais ce sentiment depuis tellement d'années. Je n'en voulais pas. J'étais mort de peur. Depuis si longtemps.

Chez Orochimaru aussi. J'avais toujours peur. Une putain de peur qui me nouait le ventre. Qui m'a rendu plus fort. Qui m'a donné l'envie, le besoin de tuer. J'ai enrôlé les membres de l'équipe Taka. Tous morts. Pour moi. Pour me protéger. Pour que j'accomplisse ce pourquoi je vis. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'a plus d'importance.

J'ai tellement mal. Je souffre terriblement. Comme du feu dans mes veines. J'ai brisé leurs rêves, leur vie. Comment en est-on arriver là? Kakashi ne peut plus rien faire. Cette équipe est morte. Je le vois dans leurs yeux. Mornes, les mêmes que les miens. Et ces yeux là n'ont pas de futur. Nous aurions pu être heureux. Si je n'avais pas été là. Si je n'avais pas été comme ça. Si Konoha n'avait pas détruit ma famille. Si j'avais cru en mon frère. Tout est mort. Depuis si longtemps.

Je suis fou de Sakura, et je voudrais que Naruto ne soit qu'à moi.

Je les aime. Eux qui se tiennent devant moi. C'est étrange. Ca fait peur. Nous nous regardons tous les trois. La main droite de Sakura est emplie d'un chakra vert que je reconnais sans mal. Kabuto avait le même. C'est un scalpel. Elle va me trancher les artères du coeur.

* * *

Sasuke appuie la lame de son épée contre ma gorge...

Naruto plante son Kunai dans mon cou...

Sakura envoie son chakra dans mon coeur...

Il fait froid...

Allez les garçons... Une dernière fois...

Nous allons mourir ensemble...

Je n'ai pas peur...

Vos regards n'ont aucune haine...

Enfin... Nous sommes réunis...

* * *

A côté de la grande pierre tombale érigée pour les morts de la Grande guerre Ninja, une tombe a été créée. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux gris, au visage masqué et à l'oeil vide vient déposer des fleurs. Ici-git ses trois élèves. Ils se sont entre-tués, sans haine et sans remords. Si jeunes, mais tellement fatigués de vivre.  
Où est passée le bonheur d'exister à Konoha?


End file.
